Le jeu de la vérité
by Darksassy51
Summary: Un jeu télévisée qui tourne mal… Crossover BuffyAngelCharmed


**Le jeu de la vérité**

Situation : L'action se déroule en 2010 donc après la saison 7 de Buffy, elle ne prends en compte ce qui c'est déroulé dans la série Angel.  
Résumé : Un jeu télévisée qui tourne mal…  
Personnages : Buffy, Angel, Spike, Cordélia… peut être des personnages d'une autre série…

**QG d'Angel**

L'horloge afficha 11h10 A.M. quand soudain Cordélia se mit à hurler quelque chose qu'Angel ne comprit pas. Puis, il se tourna vers l'horloge et vit l'heure.  
_Je suis bête_ pensa t il _c'est l'heure de « l'un pour l'autre »_  
En effet, il avait raison, Cordélia se précipita vers la télécommande et la pris des mains de Spike.

Spike : ça va pas la tête, rends moi la télécommande !  
Cordélia (sur un ton sarcastique ) : Arrêtes de regarder ces conneries…  
Spike (lui coupant la parole ) : Mais oui chérie, c'est bien mieux « l'un pour l'autre », c'est tellement…  
« Nunuche » répondit Angel à sa place.  
Cordélia : Taisez-vous ! ça commence !

Après le générique de l'émission (_Très nunuche_ pensa Spike), l'animateur fit son entrée sur le plateau.

« Bonjour à tous, voici un nouvel épisode de « l'un pour l'autre ». Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons pour ce numéro, Paula et James venus de San Diego...  
Le couple fit son apparition et salua le public.  
Angel (toujours dans son bureau) : PAula et James ! Laissez moi rire, quelles sont les personnes saines d'esprit qui peuvent participer à un jeu aussi débile…  
Spike : Justement, voilà quelqu'un qui va répondre à ta question.  
Cordélia : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle a grossi, non ?

Angel, qui ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi parler les autres, sortit de son bureau et se tourna vers la télé et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait la télévision.   
Voyant sa réaction, Spike dit : « Enfin, quelque chose d'intéressant… »

L'animateur : « Buffy et Tom, allez vous asseoir dans la voiture jaune »

Spike : En plus, d'avoir légèrement grossi, quoique elle est encore mieux qu'avant, elle est tombée bien bas, Vous avez vu la tête de son homme…  
Angel : Mouais… Eteignez la télévision !  
Cordélia (ne faisant même pas attention aux paroles d'Angel) : Ecoutons les questions.

L'animateur : Alors commençons par le « Sais-tu ce qu'elle aime ? »  
L'animateur : Première question : Quelle est la senteur de parfum préférée de Buffy ?  
Tom : Je connais son parfum, le nom du moins mais la senteur… Et puis, je n'y connais rien. Je sais seulement que ça sent bon.   
L'animateur : Le temps est écoulé. C'est trop tard Tom, C'était…  
_La vanille_ pensa Angel  
L'animateur : La vanille ! Question suivante : Quel est le sport préféré de Buffy ?  
Tom : Je sais, c'est facile ! Tout ce qui est en rapport avec la baston. Elle se bat souvent… (Voyant le regard de l'animateur) dans les salles de sport bien sûr.

Cordélia : Mais qu'est ce qu'il est naze ce mec ! C'est le patinage son sport favori. Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu nous bassiner avec son patinage et sa Dorothy Amill.

L'animateur : C'était le patinage. Tom qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
Tom : C'est l'émotion, je crois !

Spike : Nous on le sait tout ça et lui même pas. Tu parles d'un mec ! Peut être qu'ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup, si elle est comme elle était avec moi à l'époque c'est sur qu'ils ne doivent pas parler beaucoup…  
Cordélia : De quoi tu parles ?  
Spike : Rien, je m'égare !  
Angel : Elle l'aime ! Elle a l'air heureuse ! Alors, arrêtez de le critiquer , vous ne le connaissez même pas.  
Cordélia : Si tu le dis ! Maintenant, c'est à elle de répondre à ses questions et il sera là, on va pouvoir voir leurs réactions respectives.

L'animateur : Buffy ! Question simple : Où vous êtes vous rencontrez la première fois ?  
Buffy : à Central Park, à New York !  
Tom : Oui, c'est bien ça !  
Animateur : Question plus personnelle pour vous deux cette fois-ci : Combien de personnes avez vous réellement aimé dans votre vie ? Tom puis après Buffy.  
Tom : Deux ! Mon ex-femme et Buffy.

Cordélia : Elle s'est choisi un homme divorcé ! Cela ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Elle devait être désespéré.  
Spike : Tais toi un peu, je veux écouter sa réponse !  
Cordélia : Pas si nunuche que ça mon émission !

L'animateur : Buffy ?

Buffy (répondant immédiatement) : Une seule personne !  
L'animateur : C'est pas mignon, ça ? C'est son premier amour.  
Tom : Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit Buffy ?  
Buffy (mal à l'aise) : Je ne parlais pas de toi…  
L'animateur : J'aime ces rebondissements ! De qui parlez vous alors Buffy ? Ne mentez pas ! 10 000 $ sont en jeu.  
Buffy : Vous ne le connaissez pas et toi non plus Tom.

Soudain, en plein direct, 3 créatures surgissent sur le plateau.

Une des créatures : Nous, on le connais…

Les 3 créatures jaillirent sur le plateau et se jetèrent sur les candidats et principalement sur Buffy. Buffy fit face à l'une des créatures et lui lança un coup de pied dans la tête tout en pivotant pour pouvoir mettre son poing dans la figure d'une autre.  
Tom ne bougeait plus, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'était la bagarre entre Buffy et ces 3 créatures.

**QG d'Angel**

Angel : Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi attaquent-ils le plateau ? Ils sont fous ! Ils vont être démasqués et être découvert par le grand public. Tout le monde va connaître leur existence, notre existence…  
Spike : Cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être une rock star !  
Angel : Réfléchis un peu ! Si l'existence des démons est découverte, nous allons être traqués sans cesse et je ne parle même pas de Buffy…  
Cordélia (Faisant mine de montre la télévision) : en parlant de Buffy, elle a l'air en difficulté… Et puis, il y a une chose que tu oublies Spike, tu ne pourras plus regarder Passion Tranquillement…  
Spike : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est terrible alors !

Buffy se battait tant bien que mal contre les 3 créatures mais sa tenue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de déchirer sa jupe. Alors que l'une des créature arriva par derrière, elle se retourna instantanément et il vient se planter sur le pieu qu'elle avait coincé entre son bras et son buste. La poitrine transperçait, la créature tituba et tomba à terre.  
_« Une de moins »_ pensa Buffy

C'était la panique sur le plateau. La sécurité tentait d'évacuer tous les spectateurs et les autres participants du jeu mais beaucoup de gens malgré la peur, restaient dans le public, intrigués par le physique des créatures et la facilité de Buffy à combattre ces créatures.   
Soudain, une créatures décida de semer encore plus la panique en allant dans le public mais Willow, qui jusque là bloquée dans les coulisses, réussit à la stopper et lui planta le micro du présentateur dans son œil gauche. Le vampire, ne voyant plus, fut déstabilisé et Willow en profita pour planter une barre métallique, qui se trouvait sur le plateau, dans son cœur.  
Il restait maintenant plus qu'une seule créature. Celle-ci s'adressa aux caméramans en les menaçant.  
Créature : Est-ce que l'émission est toujours diffusée en direct à la télévision ?  
Caméraman : Oui, toujours !

Buffy : C'est pas possible, ils n'ont toujours pas arrêté la diffusion de l'émission. Tout le monde va découvrir l'existence de la prophétie : la tueuse, les monstres…  
Willow : Ce programme était déjà racoleur mais là, les chaînes américaines se savent plus quoi faire pour faire de l'audience.  
Buffy (faisant mine de donner un coup derrière la tête de Willow) : Will ! Ce n'est pas rigolo. Maintenant, les américains connaissent l'existence des démons. Ils vont les traquer sans cesse.  
Willow : Où est le problème ?  
Buffy : C'est les petits fours que tu as mangé en coulisse qui t'ont abruti ? Réfléchis ! Si l'existence des démons est découverte, on va remonter jusqu'à moi puis jusqu'à toi. On est mal. Je n'ai vraiment de finir en rat de Laboratoire.  
Willow : C'est vrai que tu sais ce que c'est d'être un rat…  
Cette fois ci, Buffy ne fit pas semblant de lui mettre un coup derrière la tête.

Créature : La tueuse, je te dérange sûrement, mais à mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire au Monde entier.  
Caméraman : Allez y, vous pouvez parler.

Buffy : Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !  
Willow : Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il va révéler quelque chose de capital.  
Buffy : Ce n'est pas grave, il faut le stopper pendant qu'il en est encore temps.  
A ces mots, Buffy se précipita sur la créature et elle lui balança son pied dans la tête. La créature répliqua et envoya valser Buffy contre le caméraman qui fut assommé par le poids de Buffy.

Buffy (mettant des claques au caméraman pour qu'il se réveille) : Je ne suis pas si lourde que ça alors réveillez vous ! Tout le monde va croire que je suis grosse !!!

Profitant de la lamentation de Buffy, la créature se rua sur Buffy et lui assomma un coup sur la tête. Buffy tituba mais eu le réflexe de laisser traîner son pied en tombant et renversa la créature. C'est à ce moment que Buffy pris un morceau de fer provenant de la caméra et le planta dans la poitrine de la créature. Ce coup fut fatal à la créature et celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

Le présentateur remit des ses émotions courut vers Buffy.

Le présentateur : Buffy comment avez vous fait pour stopper ses 3 hommes déguisés en créatures de l'enfer.

_«Will a raison, ce jeu est stupide et le présentateur aussi »_ pensa Buffy

Buffy (en colère) : Ben je me suis battue, je pense que tout le monde l'a vu puisque vous avez continuer à filmer.  
Le présentateur : D'où vient cette capacité physique que vous avez à combattre.  
Sentant que Buffy avait besoin d'aide, Willow répondit à la place de Buffy.  
Willow : Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu penser de son copain Tom, il n'a pas dit que des mauvaises réponses. (Voyant le regard noir de Buffy) Euh ! En effet, Buffy prends des cours de sports de combat comme le karaté ou ce genre de chose. Cela explique ses dispositions à stopper ces hommes.  
Buffy : C'est exactement ça, je prends des cours et il faut croire que je suis très forte.  
L'animateur : C'est Tom qui doit être content…  
Buffy : Ne vous aventurait pas sur ce terrain !  
Willow : En parlant de Tom, où est il ?  
Buffy : Je l'ai vu partir en courant tout à l'heure ! Il doit être rentrer à la maison.

**QG d'Angel**

Spike : Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, le présentateur pense que ces trois créatures étaient des hommes déguisés en Nous.  
Angel : Certes, mais je suis certains que d'autres pensent autrement. Il va falloir agir car tout le monde démonique ne va pas être content que leur activité soit découverte. Et puis, il ne sont pas les seuls. Imaginons que certaines personnes prises de curiosité décident de faire des recherches sur ce qu'ils ont vu. Il existe pleins de récits racontant l'histoire de la tueuse notamment. Certains vont être surpris de la facilité de Buffy à se battre. De recherche en recherche, ils vont découvrir la vérité et son existence va être chamboulée.  
Cordélia : En même temps, c'est de sa faute ! Pourquoi c'est – elle inscrit à ce jeu ? Il fallait qu'elle reste raisonnable. Est ce que je m'inscrit ç ce genre de jeu moi ?  
Spike : Etant donné que tu n'as pas de mec, tu ne peux pas t'inscrire ! Si tu veux, on peut s'inscrire tous les deux, Je suis sûr que tu crèves d'envie de t'inscrire… En fait, tu es jalouse...  
Angel : Arrêtez tous les deux ! Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose car si l'existence des créatures et de Buffy est révélée exacte, l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal sera modifié.  
Cordélia : Et il est où le problème ! Le bien sera plus nombreux et pourra anéantir le mal.  
Angel : Cela ne se passe pas comme ça ! Les démons doivent rester ce qu'ils sont. S'ils sont traqués, ils vont aussi traqués les hommes et beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Cela va être un enfer pour nous tous. Les démons, Buffy, Faith même vont être traqués et nous aussi.  
Spike : Tu te rends compte Cordélia, toi aussi !  
Angel : Ils vont forcément suspecter nos activités et on va être aussi en ligne de mire.  
Spike : En même temps, si on devient célèbre, Tu auras peut être des réductions dans les magasins de vêtements.  
Cordélia : Exactement !  
Angel : Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps de mettre tes vêtements achetés car en sortant du magasin, tu vas être poursuivis…  
Spike (lui coupant la parole) : Et comme tu ne cours pas très vite…  
Angel : Sérieusement, il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! On va aller voir Buffy et Willow à New York. Le jeu est bien tourné à New York ?  
Cordélia : Oui !  
Angel : Préparez vos affaires, on part à New York !

**Une heure après **

Buffy : Ils faut absolument que l'on trouve une solution Will !  
Willow : Je sais bien je suis en train de regarder si je peux pas trouver un sort d'annulation.  
Buffy : Fais vite alors car j'ai déjà une vingtaine de demande d'interview.  
Willow : C'est vrai !  
Buffy : Oui ! Pour des magazines de sports de combats mais pour Elle aussi.  
Willow : Pour Elle ? Montre c'est génial !  
Buffy : Même pour Magic Mag !  
Willow : Ce n'est pas possible, c'est vraiment génial ! Je pourrais venir avec toi la faire celle-là.  
Buffy (reprenant son sérieux) : Ce n'est pas génial du tout ! Trouve quelque chose Willow ! Et puis, je ne compta pas y aller à ces interviews.  
Willow : le problème c'est que les sorts d'annulation ça marche pas pour ce genre de chose. Mais j'ai peut être une idée…

**QG d'Angel**

Des journalistes se pressaient devant l'hôtel où logeaient Angel, Spike et Cordélia. En effet, intrigués par les propos de certains voisins, les journalistes avaient décidé de faire un tour dans cet hôtel.

Angel : dépêchez vous ! Les journalistes commencent à être de plus en plus pressant, il faut qu'on parte pour New York !  
Cordélia : J'arrive ! J'ai plein d'affaires à prendre. Spike se moque de ces vêtements ! Il met son long manteau et ses cheveux blonds et c'est parti.  
Spike : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire : « mes cheveux blonds » ?  
Cordélia : Arrêtes ! Tout le monde sait que tu refais tes teintures toutes les semaines. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas voler mes réductions pour les teintures !  
Spike : Pas du tout, ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça, c'est Angel, tu crois que ses cheveux brun c'est naturel…  
Cordélia : Tu es la mauvaise foi personnifiée. Les bons qui disparaissent sont les bons des colorations blondes. Je ne pense pas qu'Angel ne tient les cheveux en blond.  
Spike : C'est bon !!!  
Cordélia : En même temps, si on devient célèbre, tu vas pourvoir te faire teindre les cheveux à l'œil.  
Angel : Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre conversation passionnante mais il faut absolument qu'on y aille.  
Spike et Cordélia (en même temps) : On est parti !

Puis, ils dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie qui se trouvait derrière l'hôtel.

**New York****  
****Appartement de Buffy **

Buffy : Raconte moi quelle est ton idée ?  
Willow : En fait, il nous faudrait remonter dans le temps ! On ne peut pas annuler ce qui vient de se passer donc il serait préférable que l'on remonte dans le temps et que l'on change les événements.   
Buffy : Je veux bien mais tu ne penses pas que ça peut être dangereux de changer ce qui c'est passé.  
Willow : ce qu'il faudrait c'est que l'on empêche les 3 démons d'avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait.  
Buffy : Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour remonter dans le temps ?  
Willow : Justement, il faut que l'on fasse appel à des personnes compétentes dans ce domaine et j'en connais trois qui pourront sûrement nous aider. Elles habitent à San Francisco.   
Buffy : OK alors je suppose qu'il faut que l'on doit se rendre à San Fransico…  
Willow : Oui et il faut que tu préviennes Tom.  
Buffy : Je vais lui laisser un message car il ne veut pas décrocher son téléphone, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je dise que j'ai aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie.  
Willow : Qui c'est personne au fait ?  
Buffy : Tu le sais très bien Will !  
Willow : Bien évidemment sinon je ne serais pas ta meilleure amie, c'est Parker !  
Buffy : Willow fait attention à ton balai car je crois que si tu continues avec tes blagues stupides, tu vas en avoir besoin pour te déplacer quand je voudrais te tordre le coup…  
Willow (en rigolant) : Ok j'arrêtes ! J'ai quand même une question. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait passer un coup de fil à Los Angeles par hasard ?  
Buffy : Certainement…

**Quelque part entre Los Angeles et New York **

Angel : Cordélia, tu aurais du prendre l'avion tu aurais été plus vite sur place. Nous on va mettre au moins trois jours avant de d'arriver à New York.  
Spike : Oui Cordy fallait prendre l'avion comme ça on ne t'entendra plus te plaindre à cause du vent qui te décoiffe.   
Cordélia : Je préfère rester avec vous car après il va falloir que je fasse tout le boulot moi-même.  
Spike : Arrêtes un peu, tu serais aller faire les boutiques.  
Cordélia : Oui, c'est vrai !  
Un téléphone se mit à sonner. Angel qui se rendit compte que c'était le sien, décrocha.  
Interlocuteur : Angel…  
Angel : …

Cordélia : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
Spike : Boucle d'or le retour !

Interlocuteur : Angel tu es là ?  
Angel : Oui je suis là je suis juste surpris. Tu vas bien Buffy ?  
Buffy : Oui ça peut aller. J'ai quelques choses à te demander.  
Angel : C'est à propos de ce jeu télévisé je suppose.  
Buffy : Oui c'est bien cela, tu as vu notre petit spectacle donc. Je suis désolé que tu es du assister à cela.  
Angel : Ce n'est pas grave mais il va falloir résoudre le problème.  
Buffy : Justement, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. On va à San Francisco, Willow pense qu'il y a des personnes susceptibles de nous aider.  
Angel : Oui je l'ai connais un peu et j'avais effectivement penser qu'elles pouvaient nous aider mais je voulais d'abord venir te voir. On était en route pour Los Angeles.  
Buffy : Ben si tu veux tu peux venir avec Willow, Dawn et moi. On se retouve à San Francisco si tu veux…  
Angel : Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée.  
Buffy : OK alors ! je t'appelle dès que je suis là-haut.  
Angel : Ok !  
Buffy s'apprêtait à raccrocher.  
Angel : Buffy ?  
Buffy : Oui ?  
Angel : ça m'a fait plaisir de parler !  
Buffy : Moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir Angel…  
Angel : A tout à l'heure alors…  
Buffy : Oui au revoir !  
Puis, ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

Cordélia : Mon petit Spikey tu ne serais pas jaloux à voir ta tête  
Spike : Pas du tout ! C'est tellement…  
Codélia : niais ! Tout à fait ! Regarde il ne fait même pas attention à ce que l'on dit !

En effet, Angel semblait perdu dans ces pensées. Reparler à Buffy, entendre sa voix l'avait quelque peu perturbé.  
Angel décida donc de rejoindre San Francisco et il fit donc demi-tour.  
Angel : On va à San Francisco voir les trois sorcières!  
Spike : Chouette !  
Cordélia : Parle pour toi. Je ne peux pas les voir ces trois là.  
Spike : Tu es jalouse car elles sont bien mieux que toi !  
Cordélia : Pas du tout puis de toute manière je suis bien plus intelligente.  
Spike (ironiquement) : C'est vrai que c'est super important ça…

**Minuit de la même journée****  
****San Francisco**

Buffy, Dawn et Willow arrivèrent enfin à San Francisco. Elles décidèrent de se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. La visite chez les trois sorcières pouvait attendre demain. Elles trouvèrent un hôtel sympa près de la cote et _pas trop cher_ pensa Buffy.  
Buffy : Les filles je croie que l'on va s'installer ici pour la nuit. Il m'a l'air pas mal cet hôtel. Prenez nos affaires, je vais aller réserver la chambre puis je vous rejoins après il faut que je passe un coup de fil.  
Dawn : Oh mais on sait très bien à qui tu vas le passer ce coup de fil !  
Buffy : Ben je suis bien obligé c'est professionnel.  
Willow : Oh mais de toute façon on n'a jamais prétendu le contraire. C'est seulement toi qui te justifies…  
Buffy : Bon vous arrêtez toutes les deux !  
Dawn : Oui allez Willow on la laisse elle a besoin d'être seule pour passer un coup de fil professionnel qui nous concerne…  
Buffy fit mine d'essayer de courir pour rattraper Dawn.  
Buffy : A toute à l'heure les filles, je ne serais pas longue…  
Willow (répondant à sa place) : en théorie.

Buffy alla à la réception, réserva deux chambres et alla donner les clés à Willow.  
Willow : Pourquoi avoir pris deux chambres ?  
Buffy : Une pour vous deux et une pour moi.  
Willow : Et pourquoi tu te prends une chambre toute seule, on aurait pu prendre une seule et même chambre. Tu vas peut être avoir de la visite c'est ça. ?  
Buffy : Bien sûr Willow que je vais avoir de la visite et c'est pour ça que je prends une chambre toute seule je n'aimerais pas vous déranger étant donner que j'ai des potagers dans tout l'Amérique.  
Dawn : Des potagers ?  
Willow : C'est comme ça que Buffy appelle les hommes, c'est une métaphore, une sorte de comparaison pour être plus simpliste. En effet, elle pense que trouver un homme et quelque chose qui se cultive et qu'il faut sans cesse entretenir sinon ben ils ne poussent plus.  
Dawn : …  
Buffy : Traduction : ils te larguent. J'appelle ça des potagers et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas trop depuis quand j'utilise ce terme…  
Dawn : Disons que tu t'es toujours fait larguer donc je dirais …  
Buffy : Dawn ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin où ça va allait mal pour tes fesses. Et d'abord je ne me suis pas tout le temps fait larguer…  
Willow : Angel, Riley, Parker…  
Buffy se précipita vers Willow et lui mit une claque derrière la tête ce qui les fient beaucoup rire.

Dawn : Bonne nuit Buffy !  
Buffy : Bonne nuit les filles !

Puis elle partit en direction de la sortie de l'hôtel. Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler mais une voix l'appela au loin.  
Elle ne se tourna même pas qu'elle sentit la présence d'Angel. Elle avança vers lui et ils se stoppèrent à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ils étaient troublés. En effet, ça faisait près de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la destruction de Sunnydale. Buffy fut la première à parler.  
Buffy : Angel…  
Elle fut stoppée par la main d'Angel sur la sienne. En effet, alors qu'elle commençait à parler, Angel lui pris la main et se mit à la caresser. Ce geste la fit frissonner.  
Angel : Tu as froid ?  
Buffy : Non au contraire.  
Angel sourit à ces propos et continua de lui caresser tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Angel décide de prendre sa main pour la mettre dans la sienne et de l'emmener vers la plage. Arrivés à la plage, ils s'assèirent et Angel lui mit son manteau sur les épaules.  
Buffy : Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle cette nuit. On parlera demain si ça ne te dérange pas. Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras et crois moi je crois que ces prochains jours, je vais avoir besoin de sécurité pour affronter tout ça…  
Angel : Et Tom ?  
Buffy : euh ! Disons qu'il n'a voulu venir et c'est mieux ainsi je pense que ça lui évitera de trop souffrir. Mais…  
Angel la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser dessus avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser bercer au rythme des vagues.

**Hôtel de Buffy et Cie****  
****8h30 du matin**

Buffy se leva, elle avait dormi en tout et pour tout 1h30 mais son corps de tueuse lui permettait de se permettre de ne pas beaucoup dormir. Elle se souvient de sa nuit.  
_Angel et Buffy étaient tous les deux seuls sur la plage et rien d'autre ne comptait. Buffy se sentait sereine avant d'attaquer la horde de journalistes à laquelle elle allait devoir faire face. De plus, il y avait cette rencontre avec les trois sorcières mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. __  
__Buffy : Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Willow et moi on aille d'abord chez les sorcières pour leur expliquer notre situation. Et après comme tu ne peux pas y aller la journée, vous nous rejoindrez chez elle. En plus, il me semble que tu les connais déjà…__  
__Angel : Surtout une…__  
__Voyant que la réaction de Buffy__  
__Angel : Tu es jalouse ?__  
__Buffy : Oui même si on n'est plus ensemble et que tu as ta vie et moi la mienne, ça me fait bizarre c'est tout.__  
__Angel : Je sais c'est pareil pour moi…__  
__Buffy : Ce que je t'ai dit avant la bataille contre la Force, tiens toujours. J'avance, j'essaie d'être quelqu'un et même si ma mission de tueuse est facilitée maintenant elle n'en reste pas moins périlleuse. La preuve, on est peut être vraiment mal barré avec cette histoire. Mais je commence à voir le bout du tunnel et…__  
__Angel : Je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre mais le soleil va bientôt se lever. __  
__Buffy : Je sais mais je disais…__  
__Angel : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je te comprends, je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va finir mais je sais que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra…__  
__Buffy se leva et aida Angel à se lever.__  
__Buffy : Merci, je sais que tu me comprends. Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre. Euh ! Mon hôtel ?__  
__Angel (avec une léger sourire) : Bien sûr que je te raccompagne !_

Dawn et Willow frappèrent à la porte de Buffy.  
Buffy : Entrez !  
Dawn et Willow: Bonjour Buffy!  
Buffy: Bonjour!  
Dawn: Alors ce potager?  
Buffy : Willow, je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir dit ça à Dawn !  
Mon potager va très bien, il a bien poussé, pas de problème, je suis une très bonne jardinière.  
Dawn : Tu es sérieuse ?  
Willow : Dawnie, Buffy est la reine de l'ironie. Laisse là pour l'instant !  
Buffy : C'est top aimable de ta part Willow ! Mais je suis sur que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Tu es pire que Dawn !  
Sinon, je propose que l'on aille ce matin voir ces trois sorcières et qu'on leur explique notre situation.  
Willow : Pas de problème !

**Hôtel d'Angel et Cie**

Cordélia fut la première à se lever. Et alla réveiller Spike qui commençait tout juste à dormir.  
Spike : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Et où est joyeux ?  
Cordélia (Ignorant complètement ses questions) : ça commence à repousser !  
Spike (mettant une main dans ses cheveux) : Ne commence pas !  
Cordélia : Angel vient juste de rentrer et il m'a dit que lui et toi vous restaient ici pendant que moi je vais rejoindre Buffy et compagnie chez les trois sorcières.  
Spike : Tu en as de la chance ! Il vient seulement de rentrer ?  
Cordélia : Oui, il était sûrement en train de chasser le rat.  
Spike : Mouais…

**Manoir des Halliwells**

Buffy, Dawn et Willow se trouvaient à quelques mètres du Manoir des Halliwells. En effet, elles attendaient l'arrivée de Cordélia qui se faisait attendre.  
10 minutes passèrent et Cordélia arriva enfin.  
Willow fut la première à parler.  
Willow : Bonjour Cordélia ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça à un jour mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
Cordélia : Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.  
Buffy : On est contente de te voir. Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne se s'est pas vu.  
Cordélia : Oui c'est vrai et tu me diras on s'en porte pas plus mal…  
Buffy : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.  
Cordélia et Buffy se mirent à rire. Buffy était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle était contente de revoir Cordélia car même si elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux comme des sœurs, combattre les démons pendant près de 3 ans ça rapproche les gens.  
Willow : Il va falloir que l'on aille frapper à la porte. Tu les connais Cordélia ?  
Cordélia : Oui je les connais un peu. Mais disons que cela ne s'est pas très bien terminé…  
Buffy : Pourquoi ? Tu leur as fait profité trop souvent de tes sarcasmes ?  
Cordélia (sarcastique) : Pas du tout, Angel a eu une petite aventure avec l'une d'entre elles mais il avait omis de dire qu'il était un vampire. Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose Buffy ?  
Dawn : On a compris Cordélia !  
Cordélia : Oh mais tu as bien grandi à ce que je vois, on voit de qui tu tiens…  
Willow : Vous n'allez pas commencer toutes les trois…  
Cordélia (lui coupant la parole) : Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne Willow !  
Willow : ben maintenant tu le sais. On va les voir car cela est très important il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

Elles écoutèrent Willow et toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Willow frappa à la porte.  
Willow: Bonjour  
Leo: Bonjour Willow, tu vas bien? Entrez !  
Les filles rentrèrent dans le manoir.  
Willow : Oui je vais bien merci. On est là parce que…  
Leo (continuant à sa place) : vous êtes là car toute l'Amérique a vu l'émission « l'un pour l'autre » et que les américains et sûrement le monde entier maintenant a eu connaissance des démons. .  
Willow : C'est ça mais il y a Buffy aussi.  
Leo : Vous êtes Buffy ?  
Buffy : Oui c'est bien moi !  
Leo : Mais je ne comprends pas.  
Willow : Buffy est la tueuse de vampire.  
Leo : La tueuse de … Oh alors comme ça vous existez vraiment, vous n'êtes pas un mythe.  
Buffy : Non je ne suis pas un mythe pourtant il était moins une pour que je le sois mais ça serait trop long à vous expliquer. En fait, notre problème est que l'apparition de ces démons sur le plateau télévisé a sûrement réveillé les soupçons de certaines personnes…  
Buffy allait continuer son discours quand l'une des sœurs Halliwells fit son apparition.  
Elle était habillé assez court, avait une couleur de cheveux dont Buffy eu beaucoup de mal à distinguer. _Je suis sur que c'est avec elle qu'Angel a eu une aventure_ pensa Buffy.

Leo : Paige, on a de la visite. Je te présente Willow, Buffy, sa sœur certainement (voyant que Dawn acquiesça de la tête, il continua) et Cordélia si je me souviens bien !  
Paige : Bonjour Willow, je suis contente de te voir. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Buffy et…  
Dawn : Dawn, je m'appelle Dawn.  
Paige : Enchantée Dawn et Cordélia je suis aussi contente de te voir malgré la dernière fois.  
Cordélia : Oh mais moi aussi.  
Paige (s'adressant à Buffy) : Vous ne seriez pas la personne qui a participé à ce jeu télévisé qui nous donne tant de mal ?  
Buffy : En personne. Pourquoi il vous donne tant de mal ?  
Paige : En fait, les fondateurs…  
Voyant le regard de Buffy et Dawn et se sachant pas si elle devait parler de ça devant eux, elle regarda Leo qui lui fit signe de continuer. Elle recommença sa phrase.  
Paige : Je m'explique. Leo est un être de lumière qui est chargé en quelque sorte de nous guider et pour cela il dépend en quelque sorte des Fondateurs qui sont sa source d'information sur les activités démoniaques ou autres. Les Fondateurs ont prévenu Leo qu'il fallait que l'on fasse absolument quelque chose car cet incident peut faire remonter les soupçons jusqu'à mes sœurs et moi.  
Buffy : Je suis désolé de la pagaille que j'ai causée mais ce n'était pas prévu. Le point positif, c'est que maintenant on a le même combat.  
Leo : Il faudrait que l'on prévienne Piper et Phoebe et qu'on leur explique la situation.  
Paige : Je vais aller les chercher et pendant ce temps là, Leo va vous montrer la maison. Et on parlera de tout ça tous ensemble. Mais j'ai une dernière question avant de filler. Comment se fait il que vous vous battiez aussi bien ?  
Buffy : Je suis ce qu'on appelle une tueuse de vampire et …  
Paige : Vous voulez dire que cela existe vraiment ?  
Buffy : Oui tout comme les sorcières !  
Paige : Vous avez raison ! On a d'ailleurs une page sur vous dans le livre des Ombres.  
Buffy : Qu'est ce que le livre des Ombres ?  
Paige : Leo va vous montrer ! Je fille prévenir mes sœurs. A tout à l'heure !

**Une heure après****  
****Manoir des Halliwells**

Piper et Phoebe firent leur entrée dans le manoir. Elles se dirigèrent vers le grenier.  
Elles saluèrent Willow qu'elles connaissaient déjà et Cordy mais avec moi d'enthousiasme puis elles se dirigèrent vers Buffy et Dawn.  
Phoebe : Bonjour, tu es Buffy je présume, je suis Phoebe et voici Piper !  
Phoebe sera la main de Buffy et à ce moment elle eu une prémonition. Et fut très troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Piper : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?  
Phoebe (regardant Buffy) : Euh je ne pense pas que c'est un rapport avec notre histoire, je ne pense pas en tout cas… J'ai vu Buffy et … Angel dans ma prémonition mais il semblait que ce soit des événements antérieurs à aujourd'hui. Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure car c'était assez personnel.  
Buffy : Tu connais Angel donc, c'est toi la sœur avec laquelle il a eu une aventure.  
Phoebe : Oui c'est moi en effet, on en parle après si tu veux ?  
Buffy : Pas de problème. Au fait, voici Dawn ma sœur !  
Dawn : Bonjour !  
Piper : Moi c'est Piper et accessoirement la femme de Leo.  
Buffy : je l'avais remarqué que vous étiez proche, ça se voit tout de suite !  
Piper : Ben oui ! Bon parlons de choses sérieuses. Paige nous a expliqué la situation et on a pensé à une solution.  
Phoebe : En effet, on a pensé à faire appel au sorcier Tempus, il est le seul capable de nous faire revenir en arrière. Il faudrait donc qu'il nous fasse revenir en arrière mais il demande toujours quelque chose en échange et c'est ça qui me fait peur.  
Cordélia : Vous dîtes qu'il est le seul à avoir les pouvoirs de remonter le temps mais je me souviens qu'une fois Angel avait demandé aux puissances supérieures de faire la même chose quand lui et Bu…  
Se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une boulette (lol), Cordélia stoppa nette sa réflexion sous les yeux interrogateurs de tous et surtout ceux de Buffy.  
Buffy : De quoi tu parles Cordélia ?  
Phoebe : Je crois que ma prémonition avait en fait un rapport avec notre problème…

**Quelques minutes plus tard****  
****Dans la chambre de Phoebe**

Buffy : je ne comprends de quoi voulez vous parler ?  
Cordélia : En fait, je crois que j'ai fait une boulette !  
Phoebe : Dans ma prémonition, j'ai vu des choses disons assez personnels et je pensais que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec notre histoire mais quand Cordélia a parlé de remonter en arrière, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qui pouvait être ce que j'ai vu en prémonition.  
Buffy : On s'est isolé des autres pour pouvoir m'en parler alors racontez moi ce qui se passe dans les détails. Vas y Cordélia, c'est quoi cette « boulette » que tu as faite ?  
Cordélia : Pour faire court, (elle hésite) Angel ne va pas être content. Voilà ! Tu te souviens peu après notre départ à Angel et moi de Sunnydale tu étais venu à Los Angeles pour avoir des explications sur le fait qu'Angel était venu à Sunnydale pour t'aider sans se montrer ?  
Buffy : Oui je me souviens.  
Cordélia : Ton petit séjour contrairement à ce que tu te souviens ne s'est pas résumé à 5 minutes d'explication et puis basta. Non en fait, il s'est prolongé mais tu ne t'en souviens plus.  
Buffy : Cordélia ; je sais que tu voulais devenir célèbre mais j'espère que tu n'as pas consommé toutes ces substances que l'on prend dans ce milieu.  
Cordélia : Je t'en pris Buffy, arrêtes avec ta répartie à la Sunnydale. On est à San Francisco là. Je ne consomme rien. Tu ne sais pas tout. Je te dis que ton séjour a été plus long alors écoute moi.  
Buffy : Ne prends pas cet air avec moi Cordélia. (Elle se calme). Je t'écoute.  
Cordélia : Voilà, quand tu as discuté avec lui, vous avez été attaqué pat un démon Mohra et tu te souviens qu'il l'a tué du premier coup mais c'est là que tu te trompes. En effet, si Angel l' a tué du premier coup c'est parce qu'il l'avait déjà affronter. Je vais être directe, Angel a demandé aux puissances supérieures de le faire remonter dans le temps car il était redevenu Humain et qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre, ni te défendre...  
Buffy : …  
Cordélia : Quand tu es arrivé, vous avez donc combattu le démon Mohra mais il s'est enfuit. Ensuite, vous l'avez suivi dans les égouts et Angel l'a de nouveau combattu mais du sang de Mohra c'est mêlé au sien et il est redevenu humain. Je passerais certains passages dont il n'a pas voulu me parler. Enfin, sachant qu'il n'était pas mort, il est allé de nouveau l'affronter et si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait probablement mort. C'est pourquoi, voyant qu'il n'était plus en mesure de se défendre, de te protéger toi et les autres innocents. Quoique tu ne sois pas si innocente que ça d'après Spike. (Voyant le regard de Buffy) Désolé je m'éloigne ! Il a donc décidé de redevenir un vampire pour cela le seul moyen de faire ceci était de faire appel aux puissances supérieures qu'ils l'ont fait revenir une journée en arrière. La condition à se transfert est que lui se souviens de tout et que toi non comme cela il est le seul à souffrir de ce qui aurait pu être une vie avec toi.  
Phoebe : Pour en revenir à moi, il me semble que j'ai vu les passage qu'Angel n'a pas raconté à Cordélia si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et j'ai vu une pendule donc je suppose que c'est de ça dont j'ai « rêvé ».  
Buffy : Tu veux dire que tu m'a vu faire… avec… Mais ce n'est pas possible. C'est vrai tout ce que tu me racontes Cordélia. J'enlève toutes les blagues idiotes que j'ai pu dire à ton sujet par rapport à ton ambition de devenir actrice, je dois dire que tu es très douée.  
Cordélia : Merci ! Euh… Mais non Buffy, c'est vrai ce que je te raconte. Comment veux tu que j'invente un truc pareil ?  
Buffy : C'est vrai tu es bien trop bête pour ça.  
Cordélia : Arrêtes d'être agressive car Angel ne te l'a pas raconté. Tout ceci est vrai.  
Buffy (en colère) : Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'ai une explication sérieuse avec lui. Admettons que ce que tu dises soit vrai, quel est le rapport avec notre histoire.  
Phoebe : Je pense que si j'ai eu une prémonition c'est peut être que les puissances supérieures seraient la solution à ce problème.  
Buffy : C'est vrai que cela serait une meilleure solution que d'invoquer le sorcier Tempus puisque celui demande quelque chose en retour.  
Cordélia : Les puissances supérieures aussi mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux tenter cette solution.  
Buffy : Pas de problème alors. Il va être midi. Il va falloir que Willow et toi emmenaient ma sœur manger pendant que moi je vais aller voir Angel pour une petite explication.  
_Phoebe_ : Mais vous pouvez rester manger à la maison si vous voulez.  
Cordélia : Si cela ne vous dérange pas, aucun problème alors.   
Buffy : Je vous remercie, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre mais je vous rejoins ici alors.  
Phoebe : On fait comme cela alors.  
Buffy pris son manteau et sortie de sa chambre et du manoir après avoir expliqué la situation à Willow et Dawn.  
Phoebe : Vous êtes stationné à quel hôtel ?  
Cordélia : Je ne sais plus, il faisait nuit quand nous y sommes arrivés et je n'ai pas fait attention en sortant.  
Phoebe : Oh ça va être difficile pour revenir alors et Buffy ne sait donc pas à quel hôtel est stationné Angel ?  
Cordélia : Non elle ne le sait pas mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle va le trouver, elle le trouverais n'importe où !

**Hôtel d'Angel et Cie****  
****12h30**

Buffy arriva devant un hôtel et y entra car elle sentait la présence d'Angel. Buffy arriva à la réception et allait demander un renseignement quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna et vit Spike assit sur les escaliers.

Buffy : Je me disais bien que ça sentait une drôle d'odeur.  
Spike : Tu te trompes chérie, ce n'est pas moi qui fais les égouts pour me nourrir.  
Buffy : Et qu'est ce que tu fais pour te nourrir.  
Spike : Rien qui ne t'obligerait à sortir tes jolis piquets en bois taillé par les soins de Monsieur Alex le menuisier.  
Buffy : Ne commences pas Spike.  
Spike : Je me souviens qu'autrefois ça me plaisait que tu me disses cela.  
Buffy : C'est fini tout cela je suis passé à autre chose.  
Spike : Chose ! C'est effectivement le mot qui convient quand on regarde ton Tom il me semble, c'est bien cela son nom ? J'ai été étonné que tu t'entiches de se genre de mec quand on voit ton passé amoureux.  
Buffy : Spike ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes relations amoureuses et surtout pas avec toi.  
Spike : Tu penses à moi parfois ?  
Buffy : Spike !  
Spike : Réponds et on ne parle plus de cela.  
Buffy : ça m'arrive mais ça ne veut pas dire que…  
Spike : Je sais mais ça me fait tout de même plaisir de savoir que tu penses à moi parfois.  
Buffy : Même si pour moi tout commence à devenir assez claire dans ma tête, je dois avouer que tu y as contribué un peu.  
Spike : Ah non ! Ton insuffisance intellectuelle c'est uniquement de ta faute !  
Buffy : C'est vrai que tu es connu comme le grand penseur d'outre tombe.  
Spike : Mais bien sûr.  
Buffy : Quoique ! Mais ce n'est pas avec ta tête que tu penses.  
Spike : C'est vrai que je penses surtout avec ma soif de … sang. C'est bien de cela dont tu parlais.  
Buffy : Evidemment que je parlais de cela. Il n'en va pas autrement.  
Buffy et Spike se sourirent.  
Buffy : je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je n'ai pas essayé de te cogner et je suis très contente qu'on est ce genre de discussions, des discussions d'adultes civilisés en somme.   
Spike : Oui quoique je regrette le temps où tu me cognais.  
Buffy (avec un sourire) : Arrêtes !!!  
Spike : Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu exclusivement pour moi.  
Buffy : Pourquoi « exclusivement » ? Je n'étais même pas venu pour toi à la base puisque je ne savais même pas que tu étais là.  
Spike : Tu es venu voir Décoloration je suppose.  
Buffy : Je suis venu voir Angel !  
Spike : Ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris, je parlais bien d'Angel.  
Buffy : Pourquoi l'appelles tu comme cela.  
Spike : C'est un truc avec Cordélia.  
Buffy : Cordélia ! Tu t'entends bien avec Cordélia ?  
Spike : je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'entente…  
Buffy : Je suis sur que les sarcasmes doivent fuser d'un coté comme de l'autre d'ailleurs.  
Spike : Certainement !  
Buffy : Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que je vois Angel. Tu peux me donner son numéro de chambre ?  
Spike : Tout de suite la chambre, tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois !  
Buffy : Donne moi le numéro de chambre s'il te plait Spike sinon je te cogne !  
Spike (avec un sourire) : Chambre 102 pour lui et …  
Buffy (lui coupant la parole) : Celle d'en face pour toi je suppose ! Merci ! A tout à l'heure certainement.

Puis elle monta les escaliers et ce dirigea vers les chambres. Elle arriva devant la chambre 102 et allait frapper quand elle vit que la porte était ouverte. Elle entra.  
Buffy : Angel !  
Personne ne répondit. Elle avança dans la chambre d'hôtel.  
Elle vit du mouvement dans la pièce d'à coté et se dirigea vers celle-ci mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose et se retrouva au pied du lit d'Angel dont le bruit de la chute de Buffy ne l'avait même pas réveillé. Buffy se releva et soudain Angel lui attrapa la main.  
Angel (regardant la personne qui était assise sur le bord de son lit) : C'est toi Buffy mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
Buffy : Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.  
Angel : Désolé mais je suis un peu sous pression, des journalistes se sont introduits dans ma chambre ce matin et on essayait de me faire dire des choses sur mon métier d'enquêteur.  
Buffy : Moi aussi je suis désolé comme la porte était ouverte je suis rentrée pensant que tu avais peut être un problème.  
Angel : Je pensais l'avoir fermée.  
Buffy (redevenant sérieuse) : Normalement quand je suis rentrée dans cette hôtel j'étais très furieuse. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs et contre toi !  
Angel : Oh ! Pourquoi es-tu furieuse contre moi ?  
Buffy : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu étais redevenu humain et tu as voulu redevenir vampire ? (Sentant les larmes montées) Pourquoi Angel ?  
Angel : Il va falloir que je le fasse...

Buffy : On aurait pu être heureux et tu as décidé de redevenir vampire. De plus, je n'étais même pas au courant.  
Angel : Je ne pouvais pas te le dire car c'était la condition à ma transformation en vampire. Je l'ai dit à Cordélia à cause de certaines circonstances. Je devais le faire car la vie d'innocents étaient en jeu, le tienne aussi. Je voulais être en mesure de pourvoir encore défendre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
Buffy : mais…  
Angel : Réfléchis Buffy ! Tu as eu tellement de batailles depuis notre séparation, j'aurais été inutile et j'aurais sûrement été un frein à ton engagement.  
Buffy : Peut être mais on aurait pu essayer, tu sais l'entraînement, ça existe. Tu n'avais plus ta condition de vampire mais je suis sur que tu aurais pu te battre.  
Angel : Peut être mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je préfère te savoir vivante à des milliers de kilomètres de moi que d'être constamment dans la peur de te perdre. Buffy, j'ai pris la bonne décision et même si cela hante mes rêves souvent, il fallait que je le fasse.  
Buffy : Tu penses que tu es investi d'une mission. Elle est à moi cette mission.  
Angel : Tu te trompes, je dois le faire tout comme toi. Disons que depuis que je suis à Los Angeles, il y a du nouveau là dessus et que je dois le faire aussi. C'est long à t'expliquer mais disons qu'il est question de rédemption.  
Buffy : C'est difficile à admettre mais tu as sûrement raison. Quand tout ceci sera fini, il faudra que l'on est une grande discussion sur cela.  
Angel : Je sais et on l'aura.  
Buffy : Mais en attendant, il faut que tu contactes les puissances supérieures. Elles seules peuvent nos aider selon Cordélia.   
Angel : C'est Cordélia qui a suggéré cela ?  
Buffy : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !  
Angel : Tu sais elle a changé.  
Buffy : Je sais mais pour moi Cordélia restera toujours Cordélia. Alors au sujet des puissances supérieures ?  
Angel : Cela va être difficile de les convaincre. Mais on peut toujours essayer. Elles vont demander quelque chose en échange.  
Buffy : Il faut vraiment tenter car cela commence à prendre une certaine ampleur. Je ne peux plus allumer mon téléphone car je suis bombardé de message et d'appel en tout genre et il y a des journalistes devant l'hôtel. De plus, il commence à s'intéresser aux Halliwells.  
Angel : Comme il est tôt encore, je te propose de retourner à la maison des Halliwells et je t'y rejoindrais après la tombée de la nuit.  
Buffy : Je vais rester avec toi. On discutera de cette situation puis de nous aussi.  
Angel : Si tu veux. Mais il faut que tu préviennes Willow que tu restes.  
Buffy : Je vais essayer de lui envoyer un mail s'il y a un PC dans cet hôtel. Je vais aller voir à l'accueil, je reviens.  
Angel : D'accord, je t'attends.

Buffy sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'accueil quand elle croisa Spike.

Spike : Vous avez fait vite, tu me diras connaissant Angel ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours…  
Buffy : Spike, commence pas s'il te plait.  
Spike : J'ai le droit à un « s'il te plait », je peux que me taire.  
Buffy : Tu es enfin raisonnable.  
Spike : Je me suis toujours demander qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver à celui-là.  
Buffy : ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de cela Spike. Je vais à l'accueil car il faut que j'envois un mail. Ce soir, on se donne rendez vous…  
Spike : Oh je savais bien que tu n'avais pas changé ma…  
Spike stoppa net ce qu'il allait dire car il se pris un coup de poing dans la figure.  
Buffy : Arrête tout de suite Spike. On se rejoint au manoir des Halliwells ce soir en attendant tu peux aller jouer les rocks star dehors. Va répondre aux journalistes si tu veux.  
Spike : Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi Buffy. Je vais aller le raconter plein de choses embarrassantes aux journalistes sur ton compte.  
Buffy : Va le montrer tes poèmes, ils seront ravis de les lire, j'en suis sur William.  
Spike : Mauvaise langue !  
Puis Buffy se dirigea vers l'accueil.

**Manoir des Halliwells****  
****8 h p.m**

Buffy et Angel avaient attendu que le soleil se couche pour se rendre au manoir. Pendant cette après midi, ils avaient parlé de tout, de leur vie respective, de leur avenir…  
Ils s'apprêtaient à frapper quand Angel retient Buffy par la main.  
Angel : Tu es au courant pour Phoebe et moi.  
Buffy : C'est pour ça que tu me retiens comme ça ? ça m'a fait peur et oui je suis vaguement au courant pour vous deux.  
Angel : Je préfère te le dire mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.  
Buffy : Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier mais c'est gentil de le faire. On rentre.  
Angel lui fit un geste de la tête et puis tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il frappa et Piper vient leur ouvrir.  
Willow regarda Buffy et vit que Buffy et Angel se tenaient la main mais elle décida que l'interrogatoire aurait lieu plus tard. _« Mais pas trop »_ pensa Willow.  
Buffy et Angel rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon.

Cordélia : Alors Buffy, tu nous as trouvé un plan j'espère.  
Buffy : J'ai effectivement trouvé un plan mais je ne craint que tu ne sois prise en compte dedans.  
Cordélia : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes plans de toute façon.  
Buffy : Cordélia, arrêtons un peu ! Evidemment que tu es comprise dedans mais c'est notre plan qui m'inquiète.   
Paige : Il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte quand vous êtes arrivés ?  
Angel : Non il n'y avait personne mais j'ai vu des photographes non loin de la maison.  
Phoebe : Ils sont plus calmes en soirée mais il faudra être vigilant car la nuit il pense que l'on est plus vulnérable donc ils viennent nombreux se poster devant le manoir.  
Angel : Je suppose que ça va être pareil devant notre hôtel. Espérons que Spike parte avant qu'ils arrivent.  
Cordélia : Est ce que tu l'as vu aller dans ma chambre avant de partir ?  
Buffy : Pourquoi veux tu qu'il aille dans ta chambre ?  
Cordélia : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire cela ? Pourquoi il n'irais pas d'ailleurs, Tu n'as pas le monopole de son attention. Je demande cela car j'ai peur qu'il me vole mes…  
Willow : Vas y parle !  
Cordélia : J'ai peur qu'il regarde s'il trouve des colorations.  
Piper : Pour les cheveux ?  
Cordélia : Disons que je lui ai fait une remarque sur ces racines l'autre jour.  
Buffy : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça quand je l'ai vu toute à l'heure, il n'avait aucune racine.  
Angel : On peut changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas que les cheveux de Spike ne m'intéresse pas. (Il marque une pose). En fait, je m'en contrefiche mais on pourrait revenir à notre vrai problème.

Paige : Il est question des puissances supérieures apparemment.  
Angel : Oui c'est bien cela. Il faudrait qu'on les contacte pour pouvoir leur demander de revenir dans le temps mais le problème c'est que tout ce battage médiatique autour de nous est du à la participation de Buffy à un jeu télévisé et donc …  
Cordélia : C'est incroyable comme les gens veulent tous passer à la télévision, c'est si futile.  
Buffy : Bien sûr Cordélia et vouloir devenir actrice tu crois que c'est quoi ?  
Cordélia : Cette envie m'est passé maintenant j'aide les gens.  
Willow : Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment gagnant.  
Piper : Elles sont toujours comme ça Angel ?  
Angel : Oui mais c'est ce qui les rend efficaces. On peut dire que ça les détend. Spike ne devrait pas tarder donc on va l'attendre et en attendant on pourrez peut être chercher un moyen d'aborder les puissances supérieures en douceur disons, une sorte de stratégie.  
Piper : Je vais appeler Léo pour savoir ce qu'il sais à propos de ces puissances.  
Paige : Je vais aller consulter le livre des ombres pour voir s'il existe quelque chose sur eux.  
Buffy : Je vais aller faire une patrouille dans votre cimetière pour éviter d'éventuels accès de célébrité.   
Dawn : Je peux venir avec toi?  
Buffy : Je préfère que tu restes avec Willow pour l'aider à faire des recherches. On n'est pas à New York et je ne connais pas les personnes qui fréquentent ces endroits. Je serais plus rassuré si tu pouvais rester avec Willow.  
Dawn : Bon d'accord mais fait attention à toi.  
Buffy : Ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Phoebe : En revanche, j'aimerais bien t'accompagner.  
Buffy : Pourquoi pas mais tu seras en mesure de te défendre si on t'attaque.  
Phoebe : Je sais me battre et justement c'est pour ça que je veux t'accompagner, tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils.  
Buffy ; Ok alors. Angel tu vas faire quoi ?  
Angel : On va aider Willow et Dawn dans leur recherche en attendant Spike et après on vous rejoindra. On patrouillera comme avant.

En disant cela Angel avait plongé son regard dans celui de Buffy et ils se regardèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes. Phoebe avait remarqué les regards qu'ils se jetaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir.

Phoebe : Je pense qu'il faut que l'on y aille et qu'on évite de perdre trop de temps.  
Angel (se détachant du regard de Buffy) : Oui tu as raison.  
Buffy : On y va alors, bon courage à tous.

Buffy prit son manteau tout comme Phoebe et elle sortirent du manoir. Elles se dirigeaient maintenant vers le cimetière de San Francisco  
Phoebe : Je peux te poser une question sur Angel ?  
Buffy : Oui si tu veux.  
Phoebe : Tu aimes Angel ?  
Buffy (hésitante) : Euh ! Disons que c'est très compliqué à expliquer.  
Phoebe : Je ne connais pas votre histoire mais en tout cas, lui il t'aime ça crève les yeux. Tu sais on est sorti ensemble mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, c'était juste un coup de cœur disons.  
Buffy : Je sais, il me l'a dit. Pour répondre à ta question, on a vécu tellement de choses inimaginables. Je te jure, je pense que l'on a vécu le pire et apparemment le meilleur mais je ne m'en souviens plus.  
Phoebe : Tu fais référence à ma prémonition ?  
Buffy : Oui mais on a vécu des choses que je ne souhaite à personne.   
Phoebe : Je te comprends, je suis moi aussi sorti avec un démon, j'ai même été mariée avec lui.  
Buffy : Ah bon ? C'était quel démon ?  
Phoebe : Balthazar !  
Buffy : Balthazar mais je l'ai tué et en plus il est énorme, visqueux…  
Phoebe : ça ne doit pas être le même car le mien (elle se reprend).Enfin, Cole était tout sauf visqueux et énorme.  
Buffy : Il s'appelle Cole. Il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur Angel. Un seul moment de bonheur et il redevient le méchant vampire qu'il était c'est à dire dépourvu d'une âme.  
Phoebe : Comment se fait-il que cette malédiction pèse sur lui ?  
Buffy : C'est assez long à expliquer mais disons qu'une tribu lui a jeté un sort après qu'il est tué une des leur et donc maintenant il a une âme et…  
Phoebe : Il a toutes les personnes qu'il a tué sur sa conscience et son combat contre les forces du mal c'est pour se racheter en quelques sortes.  
Buffy : Oui on peut dire ça comme ça.  
Phoebe : Et c'est ce moment de bonheur qui vous empêche d'être heureux.  
Buffy : Oui j'en ai fait la très mauvaise expérience. Quand il m'a défloré, il est redevenu Angelus, le fléau de l'Europe sauf que là il était le fléau de Buffy.  
Phoebe : Cela a du être terrible.  
Buffy : Effectivement, il y a mieux comme expérience. Puis Willow a réussi à lui redonner son âme mais j'ai été contraint de le tuer pour sauver le monde et crois moi j'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre.  
Phoebe : Je te comprends tout à fait j'ai du tuer aussi Cole.  
Buffy : On doit être maudite avec les hommes.  
Phoebe : Je crois effectivement.  
Elles se mirent à rire.  
Buffy : Mais malgré toutes ces épreuves, je crois toujours à l'espoir d'un avenir entre nous deux. Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimé et même comme je l'aime.  
Phoebe : C'est pareil pour Cole, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort de toute ma vie mais il n'est plus présent physiquement et j'ai donc fait mon deuil de lui mais…  
Buffy : Tu espères toujours qu'un jour il revienne.  
Phoebe : Mes sœurs ne peuvent pas comprendre cela.  
Buffy : Je sais ce que c'est mais je crois que moi je suis bien atteinte dans ce domaine. Je suis aussi sorti avec Spike.  
Phoebe : Oh ! Spike, le peroxydé ?  
Buffy : Il a été le seul à me comprendre à un moment difficile de ma vie et en quelque sorte je l'ai aimé mais même si je garde une certaine tendresse pour lui, je n'arrêtes pas de penser à Angel depuis qu'on est tout les deux à ici.  
Phoebe : Je le sais que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui, il suffit de voir la manière dont vous vous regardez.  
Buffy : ça se voit tellement ?  
Phoebe : Je ne vais pas te rassurer mais ça saute aux yeux.  
Buffy : Je suis contente d'avoir pu parler de ça avec toi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien mais maintenant c'est à moi de t'aider…  
C'est à ce moment là, qu'un vampire décida de les attaquer.

**Quelques instants plus tard**

Phoebe : J'étais déjà venu dans ce cimetière mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de vampires. Ils sont incroyablement forts en plus. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas te faire tuer.  
Buffy : Je me suis déjà fait tuer mais une fois le bouche à bouche m'a sauvé et la deuxième fois, Willow a réussi à me ramener à la vie avec un rituel.  
Phoebe : C'est bien ce que je me disais !  
Buffy : C'est vrai que c'est plus ou moins ça. En tout cas, je trouve que tu te bats très bien.  
Phoebe : Merci, mais le problème maintenant c'est que je vais être tentée de revenir car je sais qu'il y a ces créatures et qu'elles mettent en danger la vie d'innocents.  
Buffy : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée car tu as déjà un rôle en tant que sorcière et si tu t'abonnais à ce genre d'activité, tu serais encore plus en danger que d'habitude. De plus, je me pose une question, il y a beaucoup de morts dues à des morsures ?  
Phoebe : Non ! On n'en entend pas souvent parler en tout cas.  
Buffy : Il doit sûrement y avoir quelqu'un qui se charge de combattre ces vampires ou un groupe. Cela arrive parfois que des humains soient au courant de l'existence des vampires et qu'ils se chargent de les exterminer. Ils sont même très bien organisés parfois.  
Phoebe : Oui c'est possible. Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas trop car quand j'allais au cimetière, j'y allais la plupart du temps la journée.  
Buffy : Pourquoi allais-tu au cimetière d'ailleurs ?  
Phoebe : Euh… J'y allais pour voir Cole. J'avais fait croire à mes sœurs que je l'avais tuer dans ce même cimetière mais en fait ce n'étais pas le cas et j'allais donc le ici.  
Buffy : Je vois qu'on a fait les mêmes bêtises. J'ai moins aussi caché à mes amis que Angel était revenu après l'avoir tuer. (Voyant le regard interrogateur de Phoebe) En effet, il est revenu des enfers après que je l'ai tué pour je ne sais quelles raisons d'ailleurs.  
Soudain, quelqu'un fit son apparition dans le cimetière.  
Phoebe : Il revient de nouveau on dirait !  
Buffy : Oui  
Angel s'approcha de Buffy et Phoebe.  
Angel : La nuit a été mouvementée à ce que je vois. (Il fixa les cheveux de Buffy)  
Buffy : Phoebe, tu aurais pu me le dire que j'étais décoiffée.  
Phoebe : Désolé je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des rencontres dans cet endroit et surtout la nuit.  
Buffy : Si, des vampires, la preuve ! (Voyant que Angel la fixait) Désolé Angel mais pour répondre à ta question, on est tombée sur quelques vampires mais on a maîtrisée de bout en bout.  
Phoebe : A part le moment où il s'est jeté sur moi et que je suis tombée dans une tombe tout juste creusée.  
Buffy : Certes, crois moi ce qui t'es arrivée, ça s'appelle de la maîtrise car cela aurait pu être pire. Au fait, Angel tu ne devais pas nous rejoindre avec Spike ?  
Angel : Si mais il a préféré rester au manoir avec les filles. En même temps, il pourra les protéger.  
Buffy : C'est étonnant qu'il n'est pas voulu venir se battre sachant que j'étais là.  
Angel : Peut être qu'il préfère leur compagnie maintenant. (Voyant une pointe de jalousie apparaître sur son visage) Mais moi j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie. Euh… tu m'as comprise.  
Phoebe : Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller aider les autres à faire leur recherche.  
Angel : Ok ! Tu veux que l'on te raccompagne ?  
Phoebe : Pourquoi pas !

**Manoir des Halliwells****  
****11h30 p.m.**

Buffy, Angel et Phoebe se trouvaient devant le manoir en train de discuter. Soudain, Angel fit tomber un pieu de sa poche et Phoebe voulant le ramasser entra en contact avec la main d'Angel et eu une prémonition.  
Angel : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Buffy : Tu as eu une prémonition ?  
Phoebe : Effectivement mais rien à voir avec notre histoire.  
Buffy : Qu'est ce qu'elle disait cette prémonition alors?  
Phoebe : Allez patrouiller encore un peu et on en reparlera après si vous voulez.  
Buffy : Ok à tout à l'heure.

Buffy et Angel se promenaient dans le cimetière. En effet, ils n'avaient croisé aucun vampire sur leur chemin depuis qu'ils étaient revenus patrouillé sans Phoebe. Cette situation les arrangeait bien car ils avaient l'occasion de se retrouver seuls pour discuter. Cependant, ni Buffy ni Angel n'osaient prendre la parole en premier. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher pendant quelques minutes dans le silence. Mais Buffy décida de rompre ce silence et prit la parole.  
Buffy : Alors comme cela, tu aimes être en ma compagnie ?  
Angel (gêné) : Bien sûr ! Qui n'aimerait pas être en ta compagnie ?  
Buffy : Je peux situer des noms si tu veux.  
Angel : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.  
Buffy : Tu es confiant sur la situation actuelle. Penses-tu que nous allons réussir à convaincre les puissances supérieures ?  
Angel : J'ai réussi une fois pourquoi pas une deuxième.  
Buffy : Justement si on parlait de cette première fois.  
Angel : On a déjà abordé le sujet. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleurs solution à prendre mais je savais que c'était une bonne solution.  
Buffy : Tu sais j'aurais pu tout laisser tomber. On m'aurait remplacé. Le conseil aurait trouvé une remplaçante j'en suis sûr. On serait parti de Sunnydale tous les deux. On aurait pu vivre heureux ;  
Angel : Peut être que tu as raison mais on est aussi heureux en ce moment. Pas en ce moment même car on a un petit problème mais depuis que tu as repoussé la Force et que d'autres tueuses ont pris le relais, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureuse dans ta vie.  
Buffy : Bien sûr j'ai moins de pression et les forces démoniaques sont assez calme depuis que l'on a vaincu la Force mais tu sais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il règne la joie de vivre à New York. Je vis avec ma sœur, elle a enfin une vie normale mais tout n'est pas rose notamment au niveau sentimental.  
Angel : Tu avais Tom.  
Buffy : J'aimais bien Tom mais soyons sérieux je ne me voyais pas finir mes jours avec lui.  
Angel : Tu te vois finir tes jours avec qui ?  
Buffy : Je sais avec qui je veux finir mes vieux jours mais est-ce que je ne nous vois. C'est plus compliqué.  
Angel : Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
Angel avait dit cela en se rapprochant de Buffy.  
Buffy : Tu ne devines pas ?  
Buffy : Je préfère que tu me montres.  
Angel : ça me rappelle quelque chose cette phrase.  
En disant cela Angel mit ses mains sur les joues de Buffy et la tira vers elle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Buffy au cas où Buffy n'aurait pas envie de ce baiser mais il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida d'approfondir le baiser et le baiser doux au départ devient plus passionné. Ils se laissaient enfin aller leurs sentiments. Buffy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de demander la permission d'entrée en contact avec celle d'Angel. Elle caressait les lèvres d'Angel avec le bout de sa langue. Cette situation plaisait beaucoup à Angel mais il décida de la laisser « entrer ». Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Les baisers s'intensifiaient. Il pourrait passer l'éternité à la couvrir de baisers. Buffy commença à diriger ces baisers vers le cou d'Angel ce qui eu pour effet de le faire frissonner.  
Buffy : Contente que ça te plaise  
Voyant que Buffy le provoquait, il plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva en la plaquant tout contre lui. Il la déposa sur le rebord de la tombe qui se trouvait derrière eux. Buffy devenait de plus en plus entreprenante et commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'Angel portait en faisant sauter les boutons un par un. Angel ne restait pas inactif puisqu'il avait déjà enlevé le chemisier de Buffy mais avait moins fait durer le plaisir que Buffy. Buffy se mit à caresser le torse d'Angel et malgré ce que pouvait dire les mauvaises langues, il restait un homme fort séduisant à la carrure imposante malgré les quelques kilos en trop qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle fit remonter sa langue le long du cou d'Angel par à-coup. La passion avait prit le dessus et aucun des deux ne pensait aux conséquences de ce qui allait irrémédiablement se passer. Buffy continuait son exploration du corp d'Angel quand soudain alors qu'elle commençait à déboucler la ceinture d'Angel, un homme passa devant eux en courant. Cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc et Buffy stoppa net. Elle recula d'Angel et ramassa son chemisier.  
Angel : Pourquoi courait-il comme ça ?  
Buffy : Angel, on était sur le point de faire l'amour.  
Angel : Je sais, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. J'étais comme hypnotisé par ta peau, par ton odeur.  
Angel se rapprochait dangereusement de Buffy.  
Buffy : Angel, reprends toi bon sang. Tu veux perdre ton âme une nouvelle fois.  
Angel : Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mon désir de toi est plus fort que ma peur de perdre mon âme.  
Buffy : Je connais la chanson Angel. Je le sais très bien et c'est le gros problème. Regarde où ça nous mène. On est frustré à moitié nu au milieu d'un cimetière.  
Angel : Oui  
Buffy : Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Angel. A chaque fois que l'on se voit, la passion prends le dessus et on se laisse envahir par les émotions et par notre désir l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas possible entre nous. Tu risques de perdre ton âme et si cet homme n'avait pas fait irruption dans le cimetière, on ne se serait sûrement pas arrêter et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait de nouveau passer.  
Angel : Je sais que tu as raison mais dans ces situations là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire parler ma raison.  
Buffy : Je l'ai bien remarqué. D'habitude, c'est toi le grand sage mais là tu n'a pas assuré.  
Buffy essayait de détendre l'atmosphère car elle était électrifiée.  
Angel : On rentre au manoir.  
Buffy : Je finis de me rhabiller et on y va.

**Manoir des Halliwells****  
****Chambre de Phoebe****  
****8h00 a.m.**

Après que Buffy et Angel soient rentrés de patrouille, tout le monde avait discuté des choses que les puissances supérieures seraient susceptibles de demander mais cette discussion n'avait pas fait avancé les choses. Les journalistes continuaient toujours de contacter les sœurs Halliwells pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations sur leurs nombreuses implications dans diverses affaires non résolues. Quant à Buffy, la mémoire de son téléphone était saturé par des messages provenant de journalistes, de magazines de faits divers ou de la fédération américaine de karaté qui voulait qu'elle prenne absolument une licence.  
Buffy était songeuse ce matin. Elle repensait aux événements de la veille et à ce qui avait failli arriver avec Angel hier au cimetière. Buffy était en train de traverser le couloir quand elle fut interpellée par Phoebe.  
Phoebe : Bonjour Buffy, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
Buffy : Bonjour ! Disons que j'ai eu une nuit difficile.  
Phoebe : Oh j'aurais pensé le contraire.  
Buffy : Pourquoi tu dis cela ?  
Phoebe : Tu n'as pas vu le j…  
Phoebe stoppa net ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle se rappela ce qu'il y avait dans le journal de ce matin.  
Buffy : Dans le quoi ?  
Phoebe : Euh… Dans le journal. Cela ne va pas te plaire à mon avis. Viens, il est dans ma chambre.  
Buffy et Phoebe se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Phoebe.  
Phoebe lui tendit l'article.

http://img110.imageshack.us/my.php?imagewonder7yt.jpg

Buffy : C'est quoi ce torchon ?  
Phoebe : C'est un journal people. Je n'achète jamais ce genre de presse mais comme je t'ai vu dessus en passant devant le kiosque, je l'ai pris.  
Buffy (songeuse) : OK  
Phoebe : Mais tout de même…  
Buffy (lui coupant la parole) : je sais, c'est bien moi. Il n'y a aucun trucage. C'est bien Angel et moi au cimetière cette nuit.   
Phoebe : Ah !  
Buffy : Mais on n'a pas fait… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
Phoebe : qu'est ce qui a fait que vous n'avez pas été au bout, c'est la malédiction ?  
Buffy : En théorie, cela aurait du être ça mais en fait, on a été stoppé par un homme qui est passé devant nous en courant. D'ailleurs, je suis sur que c'est le journaliste.  
Phoebe : Donc si le journaliste n'avait pas été là, vous auriez…  
Buffy : Je ne sais pas. Est ce que j'aurais eu la force de le stopper… Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Je pensais que mon désir pour lui était enfuit mais finalement je me suis une nouvelle fois trompée.   
Phoebe allait parler quand quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte.  
Phoebe : Oui  
Piper entra.   
Piper: Bonjour Phoebe. Bonjour Buffy. Il faudrait que tout le monde se réunisse en bas pour discuter de la manière de joindre les puissances supérieures.  
Phoebe : D'accord, on arrive.  
Piper sortit de la chambre pour aller alerter les autres pendant que Buffy et Phoebe rejoignaient le salon.  
Buffy et Phoebe arrivèrent au salon alors que Willow et Dawn était déjà là.

Dawn : ça va Buffy ?  
Buffy : Oui je vais bien et toi tu n'es pas trop dépaysée ?  
Dawn : Non ! E tout cas, ce n'est pas ton cas.  
Buffy : Pourquoi tu dis cela ?  
Willow : Je pense qu'elle lit comme tout le monde.  
Buffy : Ah ! Disons que… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.  
Willow : On ne croit que ce que l'on voit sur ces photos.  
Buffy : On n'a pas… Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Paige arriva dans le salon avec Piper et Leo. Paige affichait un grand sourire en regardant Buffy.

Buffy : Je suppose que je dois ce grand sourire à la couverture de ce magazine. Je vais mettre les choses au clair. J'étais bien avec Angel hier mais on ne batifolait pas. On s'est juste embrassé.  
Paige (pas très convaincue) : D'accord !  
Leo : Ce qui arrive à Buffy est révélateur de ce qui risque de vous arrivez à toute si vous ne faites pas plus attention.  
Buffy : J'espère que cela ne t'arrivera pas Dawn sinon tu n'auras pas que des problèmes avec les journalistes.  
Dawn : Oh mais je suis beaucoup plus responsable que toi.  
Paige : J'espère bien car…  
Phoebe : Paige, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?  
Piper : Je peux faire pareil avec toi Phoebe.  
Tout le monde se mis à rire.  
Piper : Soyons sérieux. Il faut que l'on décide de la manière dont on va contacter les puissances supérieures. C'est pourquoi, il faut que l'on se rends à l'Hôtel d'Angel pour aller discuter de cela avec eux.  
Dawn : On se répartit comment pour les voitures car je ne monte pas avec Buffy.  
Buffy mit une petite tape derrière la tête de Dawn.  
Phoebe : Willow et Dawn vous n'avez qu'à partir avec Piper et Leo. Paige, Buffy et moi, on prend l'autre voiture.  
Willow : D'accord !  
Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les voitures.

**Hôtel d'Angel et Cie****  
****10.00 a.m.**

Paige, Buffy et Phoebe furent les premières à arriver à l'hôtel. En effet, Piper ayant besoin de faire quelques courses ils avaient fait un détour par le supermarché.   
Buffy, Paige et Phoebe arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Angel.

Buffy : Ne faites pas de bruit car à cette heure là, les vampires dorment. Je vais rentrer la première pour essayer de le réveiller en douceur.  
Phoebe : Ne le réveille pas trop en douceur.  
Buffy : Phoebe, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me tenir.  
Paige : On l'a tous vu dans le journal ce matin à quel point tu pouvais faire preuve de retenue.  
Buffy : Arrêtez enfin, je vais rentrer.  
Paige et Phoebe se regardèrent et se mirent à rire alors que Buffy qui allait rentrer dans la chambre leur jeta un regard noir.   
Buffy entra dans la chambre d'Angel sur la pointe des pieds. Cette fois-ci, elle savait où se trouver le lit d'Angel et voulais éviter de se retrouver affaler au pied de son lit.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la chambre d'Angel, son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort.  
_Calme toi Buffy, ça va aller, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter_ se dit-elle pour tenter de se rassurer.  
Elle arrivait devant une table et saisit le livre qui se trouver dessus. Elle allait le reposer quand le marque page attira son attention. Elle se saisit de celui-ci et fut surprise de voir que c'était une photo d'elle.  
_Après toutes ces années, il garde une photo de moi dans ces affaires _pensa-t-elle à moitié surprise. _En même temps, j'ai moi aussi garder quelque chose en souvenir de notre… Ne commence pas Buffy où sinon tu vas te retrouver encore dans le pétrin _pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se détourna de la table pour se diriger vers la salle de bain toujours sur la pointe des pieds.

**Pendant ce temps-là****  
****Couloir de l'hôtel**

Phoebe : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle en met du temps pour aller le réveiller.  
X : Connaissant Buffy, elle ne doit pas QUE le réveiller.  
Phoebe (en se retournant) : Oh Spike ! Tu disais ?  
Spike : Je disais que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit dans cette chambre uniquement pour le réveiller.  
Paige : Tu as lu le journal je suppose ?  
Spike : Oui je l'ai lu et croyais moi avec Cordélia on a usé et abusé de nos sarcasmes pour commenter cette mine d'or d'informations pures.  
Paige : Où est – elle d'ailleurs ?  
Spike : Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Au fait, pourquoi avons nous le droit à votre visite ?  
Paige : On vient vous voir pour discuter de la marche à suivre concernant les puissances supérieures.  
Spike : Ok mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait préférable de rentrer dans cette chambre et de les interrompre car le temps presse.  
Phoebe : Laissons là un peu, elle ne va pas tarder j'en suis sûr.   
Spike : Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?  
Phoebe : Oui et je sais qu'elle ne recommencera pas deux fois.  
Spike : Je ne parierais pas un chaton la dessus mais bon…

**Chambre d'Angel**

Buffy, qui sortait de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers le lit d'Angel. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit et contempla le corps d'Angel à moitié dévêtu.  
_Buffy se n'est pas bon pour ton cœur_ pensa-t-elle.  
Il dormait profondément et elle hésitais à le réveiller et préférais regarder ce corps qui même après ces années rester celui d'un homme très désirable.  
Elle stoppa sa contemplation pour tenter de réveiller Angel. Avec une extrême douceur, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Angel, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Angel.  
Buffy : Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?  
Angel : Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais j'ai été bien réveillé.  
Ce baiser n'avait installé aucune gêne entre eux. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade.  
Buffy : Je me suis dit que vu la dure journée qui nous attendait, il serait préférable que tu sois réveillé en douceur.  
Angel : Tu as eu raison. Alors je suppose que tu es venu pour parler travail.   
Buffy : Travail je ne sais pas si c'est le mot exact. Je dirais plutôt « obligation » car ça commence à prendre une ampleur qui me gène.  
Buffy sortit l'article de journal de son sac et le tendit à Angel.   
Angel (tout en regardant l'article) : Oh ! Mais on n'a pas…  
Buffy : Je sais très bien mais tu vois ce que peuvent faire les journalistes. Ce matin, on a eu un peu de mal à sortir du manoir des Halliwells. Il est plus de 10h et on est sorti de chez eux à 8h45. Il a fallu que l'on essaie de les semer avant de venir ici. De plus, je vois qu'il y en a qui sont devant l'hôtel et le personnel de l'hôtel m'a reconnu. Tu as vu ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le journal.  
Angel : «Wonderwoman batifole …  
Buffy : Angel, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. C'est écrit que je suis à l'origine de la découverte de la possible existence des puissances occultes. De plus, il parle de toi aussi et de mes aptitudes physiques. Pour l'instant, ce n'est l'affaire que des journaux à scandale mais je suis sûr que cela ne va pas tarder à atteindre les oreilles des autorités et d'organismes plus sérieux. Il faut absolument que l'on agisse.  
Angel : Je sais que tu as raison.  
Buffy : Phoebe et Paige sont avec moi, elles m'attendent devant ta porte. Piper, Leo, Will et Dawn vont bientôt arriver. Dès que tout le monde est là, on se réunit et on discute de la marche à suivre.  
Angel : Vas voir les filles, dis leur d'appeler Spike et Cordélia et de nous attendre dans le Hall.  
Buffy : D'accord mais pourquoi « nous » ?  
Angel : je disais « nous » car je pensais que tu aurais voulu que l'on parle de ce journal pendant que je me préparais.   
Buffy : D'accord ! Je vais les voir et je reviens.  
Buffy sortit de la chambre, expliqua la situation à Paige, Phoebe et Spike qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas manqué de faire des remarques sur sa présence dans la chambre d'Angel et dans ce journal, et retourna dans la Chambre d'Angel.

**Hall de l'Hôtel****  
****10h40**

Pratiquement tout le monde était présent dans le hall de l'Hôtel, seul Buffy et Angel manqués à l'appel. Cette absence suscitée bien sûr les commentaires des autres et particulièrement de Cordélia et de Spike.  
Piper : Ils devraient être là depuis 10 minutes. Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?  
Cordélia : Ben en 10 minutes, on peut en faire des choses…  
Spike : Connaissant Buffy, j'aurais bien dit la même chose que toi mais connaissant Angel je doute que 10 minutes lui soit suffisant.  
Piper : Parce que vous croyez qu'ils font… Vous savez…  
Phoebe : Mais non, ils se sont pas en train de faire l'amour si c'est ce à quoi vous faîtes allusion. J'ai eu le temps de parler à Buffy depuis qu'elle est à San Francisco et je suis persuadé qu 'elle ne fera pas cette erreur. Ils savent se contrôler. Arrêtez un peu avec ça enfin.   
Spike : Tu ne l'as conné pas suffisamment, quand il s'agit de s'envoyer… (Voyant le regard de Willow désignant Dawn, Spike stoppa net ces propos)  
Willow : Je connais Buffy et je sais qu'elle prendra la bonne décision.  
Piper : Tu prends bizarrement la défense de Buffy ne ce moment. Tu te sens concerner à cause de ton histoire avec Cole je suppose.  
Phoebe allait répondre quand elle vit que Buffy et Angel arrivés.  
Phoebe : Justement les voilà, pas besoin d'en faire tout un cinéma.   
Buffy : Désolé pour le léger retard.  
Dawn : Ce n'est pas grave. Hein Spike et Cordélia ?  
Spike et Cordélia se regardèrent en se demandant pourquoi Dawn faisait cette réflexion.  
Angel : Il faut que l'on discute de la marche à suivre pour aujourd'hui car il faut impérativement que l'on trouve une solution aujourd'hui. Je pense donc que la meilleure solution c'est d'aller voir les puissances supérieures mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elles risquent de demander quelque chose en échange. Vous me direz, on ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance ce qu'elles vont nous demander. J'y suis allé une fois et elles m'ont pris ma montre mais je doute fort que cette fois-ci, cela soit aussi simple.  
Spike : Est-ce qu'elles pourraient nous demander alors ? Peut être d'emmener Cordélia avec elles ? Cela serait vraiment une horrible chose.  
Cordélia : Oh c'est bon le décoloré tu ne vas pas commencer.   
Spike : Buffy, on devrait peut être leur donner des chatons.  
Buffy : Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée car…  
Angel : Vous allez arrêter avec vos âneries. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi des chatons ?  
Spike : Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là à l'époque.  
Angel (faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu) : Mais on a un autre problème, comment va –t-on contacter les puissances supérieures ? J'ai occulté ce problème jusqu'à maintenant mais il est très difficile de les contacter. Auparavant, Doyle pouvait me les faire rencontrer mais il est mort ensuite J'avais demander à Lorne de m'arranger un rendez vous au sujet des visions de Cordélia et croyez moi cela n'a pas été facile pour lui.  
Buffy : Cordélia a des visions ?  
Spike : Et oui Boucle d'or, tu n'es pas la seule à posséder quelque chose de particulier.  
Buffy : Qu'est ce que tu possèdes toi alors ?  
Spike : Une âme  
Buffy : Et une très jolie décoloration aussi.  
Spike lança un regard noir à Buffy.  
Leo qui était resté muet jusque là, pris la parole.  
Leo : C'est là que le pouvoir des 3 fera son entrée. Je pense que vos pouvoirs sont assez puissants pour pouvoir localiser les puissances supérieures.  
Piper : Mais oui, tu as raison. On va retourner au manoir regarder le livre des ombres et on les localisera. Je propose que certains retournent au manoir avec nous pour nous aider à les localiser pendant que d'autres essayent de trouver des solutions pour les offrandes.   
Buffy : Il faudrait que Willow vienne avec vous car ses pouvoirs pourraient vous être utiles.  
Cordélia : Spike et moi aussi, on vient avec eux.  
Spike : Pourquoi je viendrais au manoir et avec toi en plus ?  
Cordélia : Parce que tu verras, cela risque de te plaire fortement.  
Buffy : Angel, Dawn et moi, on reste ici !  
Piper : Bon tout le monde est d'accord. On va au manoir et dès que l'on en sait plus, on vous contacte.  
Buffy : Ok ! A tout à l'heure.  
Spike : Une petite question, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais dehors il fait jour.  
Paige : C'est vrai. Prends ma main, on va se téléporter au manoir.  
Spike : Pas de problème.  
Spike prit la main de Paige et ils disparurent.  
Willow, Cordélia, Leo et les 2 soeurs Halliwells se dirigèrent vers les voitures tandis que Buffy, Ange et Dawn rejoignirent la chambre d'Angel.

**Manoir des Halliwells**

Paige : C'est bon, on a trouvé où étaient les puissances supérieures. Il va fallait le dire qu'elle était dans une autre réalité car ça nous aurait d'utiliser le pendule qui était donc inutile.  
Cordélia : Ben c'est vrai que l'on aurait peut être du le mentionner, désolé.  
Piper : D'ailleurs, il va falloir que l'on se téléporte pour pouvoir y aller.  
Phoebe : Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile que tout le monde soit présent là haut.  
Cordélia : Angel pourrait y aller car elles le connaissent bien et peut être Buffy car c'est un peu de sa faute si on en est là donc il faut qu'elle répare ses erreurs.  
Spike : Tu veux la laisser aller avec Angel dans une autre réalité mais ça ne va pas, ils ne vont jamais rien faire.  
Phoebe : Ce n'est pas toi qui disais précédemment que Angel n'était pas capable de tenter quoique ce soit ?  
Spike : Et j'en suis toujours convaincu mais je disais ça par rapport à Buffy.  
Piper : Ils faut que l'on contactait pour qu'on leur dise qu'on a localiser les puissances supérieures.  
Phoebe : Je me charge de les appeler.

**Quelques minutes plus tard****  
****Manoir des Halliwells**

Tout le monde était réuni. Les Halliwells et Willow avait expliquer la situation à Angel et Buffy.  
Angel : Leo va donc nous emmener à l'endroit où se trouvent les puissances supérieures mais comme je vous ai dit, il faut leur faire une offrande. Même si Buffy m'avait fait une proposition très alléchante, je me demandais si vous n'auriez une vieille relique ?  
Leo : On doit avoir ça, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.   
Spike : Qu'est ce que c'est la proposition alléchante que t'a faite Buffy ? Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose de …  
Buffy : Spike, je serais toi…  
Spike : Mais tu n'es pas moi.  
Buffy : Je serais toi, je n'essayerais pas de savoir car cela pourrait te porter préjudice. Pauvre petit Spikey.  
Phoebe : Angel et Buffy vous allez donc aller voir les puissances supérieures pour leur demander de remonter dans le temps mais je me pose quelques questions. On se souviendra de tout ce qui c'est passé ?  
Angel : Je ne peux rien dire d'avance car elles sont imprévisibles. Vous ne le serez peut être pas car quand après qu'on est été les voir, ces évènements seront effacés de notre mémoire où alors on se souviendra de tout. Ce que je redoute, c'est la condition qui va être abordé en échange de cette remontée dans le temps.  
Buffy : Ben c'est vrai ça car si ça fait comme la dernière fois, tu vas te souvenir de tout et moi de rien apparemment.  
Angel : Je suis désolé encore Buffy !  
Buffy : Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
Phoebe : Leo va donc vous accompagner voir les puissances supérieures et c'est lui qui vous feras entrer en contact avec eux. Je ne sais pas si vous devez rentrer tout les deux en même temps.  
Angel : Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je rentre tout seule.  
Buffy : Je suis d'accord mais je t'attendrais là-haut quand même.   
Leo : Je ne pense qu'il y a d'inconvénients à ce que l'on t'attend là-haut.  
Angel : D'accord mais maintenant ils nous restent plus qu'à espérer qu'elles accepterons notre requête.  
Phoebe : Buffy, tu peux venir choisir avec moi une relique au grenier ?  
Buffy : Euh oui pas de problème.

**Grenier du manoir**

Phoebe : Je pense que celle-ci fera l'affaire, c'est une relique du 18ème siècle, elle vient de France.  
Buffy : Je pense que cela fera effectivement l'affaire. Mais dis moi, tu ne m'as pas faire venir ici seulement pour chercher une vieillerie.   
Phoebe : Effectivement, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dis mais je peux te montrer mes prémonitions.  
Buffy : Non je ne le savais pas.  
Phoebe : Depuis quelques temps, j'ai le pouvoir de le faire et je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut être voir ce que j'ai vu.  
Buffy (essayant de cacher son excitation) : D'accord !  
Phoebe : Il faut que je te prenne les mains. Je vais te montrer ma première prémonition.

Buffy mit ses mains dans les mains de Phoebe et peu de temps après, elle se mit à voir une série de flash : Elle se vit allongé sur Angel en train de se relever et de lui apporter son aide. Buffy et Angel sont ensuite dans les égouts, Angel dit qu'il est vivant, Buffy et Angel prennent le thé, Buffy et Angel sont sur sa table de cuisine, Buffy et Angel sont dans un entrepôt et Buffy caresse les cheveux d'Angel, Buffy et Angel pleurent, Buffy revoit la première scène.

Buffy détacha ses mains de celle de Phoebe. Elle était très troublée.  
Buffy : Alors ça c'est passé comme ça. Je suis consciente maintenant que cela a du être dur pour lui de garder ça pour lui. Je crois que si la situation avait été inverse, j'aurais fini par craquer et lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je te remercie de m'avoir montrer ta prémonition.   
Phoebe : C'est normal mais je crois que la deuxième risque de t'intéresser encore plus.

Buffy, sans même prononcer un mot, mis ses mains une nouvelle fois dans celle de Phoebe.

Buffy sous un soleil éclatant au bord de l'eau. Buffy aperçut la Tour Eiffel. Elle était en France. Un homme l'a tient par la taille. Il fait nuit. Buffy et ce même homme toujours de dos sont dans de ruelles sombres. Elle embroche un vampire. L'homme qui l'accompagne fait de même. Il est grand, brun avec une carrure assez carrée. L'homme embrasse Buffy. Buffy et cet homme sont dans un appartement.

La vision de Phoebe se termina et Buffy était encore plus troublée que la première fois.  
Phoebe : Alors ?  
Buffy : Ben comme tu as pu le voir précédemment, je suis avec un homme à Paris, je combats toujours les forces du mal à Paris.  
Phoebe : Tu as vu qui était cet homme ?  
Buffy : Je le vois toujours de dos. Mais il ressemble étrangement à …  
Phoebe : Angel !  
Buffy : Oui, il ressemble à Angel et je suis persuadé que c'est lui, c'est comme si j'avais senti que c'était lui.

Paige fit irruption dans le grenier.  
Paige : Désolé de vous déranger mais il faut que Buffy tu y ailles.  
Buffy : Je sais, je viens.

Buffy et Phoebe rejoignirent les autres.

Angel : Tu es prête ?  
Buffy : Toujours !  
Angel se souvient que quelques années auparavant c'était elle qui avait prononcé ce nom.

Buffy et Leo prirent la main de Leo et il se téléportèrent jusqu'à l'entre des puissances supérieures.

Buffy fut prise d'étourdissements.  
Leo: C'est normal Buffy, c'est pareil pour tout le monde la première fois.  
Buffy (en souriant) : Sauf pour Angel apparemment.  
Angel : J'y peux rien. Tu me donnes la relique Buffy ?

Buffy lui tendit la relique et après que Leo est ouvert la porte Angel entra mais Buffy fut elle aussi projeter à travers la porte.

Angel et Buffy étaient maintenant face à face avec les puissances supérieures.

Buffy : Comment se fait-il que j'ai moi aussi été transportée ici.  
Puissances supérieures : Tais-toi être inférieur !  
Buffy : L'être inférieur pourrait vous b…  
Angel : Je vous ai amené une offrande.  
Angel leur tendit la relique.  
Puissances supérieures : Lui a bien retenu la leçon.  
Buffy : On est ici pour …  
Puissances supérieures : On s'est pourquoi vous êtes là misérables…  
Buffy : N'essayes même pas !  
Angel : Bon je suis ici pour vous demander de remonter dans le temps et pour pouvoir effacer tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.  
Puissances supérieures : Pourquoi ferions nous cela ?  
Buffy : Parce que vous devez le faire car tôt ou tard, les gens misérables ou inférieurs finiront par remonter jusqu'à vous.  
Puissances supérieures : C'est impossible.  
Buffy : On l'a bien fait nous.  
Puissances supérieures : Qu'êtes vous prêts à sacrifier pour que l'on accepte votre requête.  
Angel : Je suis prêt à me sacrifier une deuxième fois et être le seul à me souvenir de tout si c'est la seule solution pour que les forces du mal comme celles du bien soient en paix et que l'équilibre soit respecté.  
Puissances supérieures : Penses tu que cela soit suffisant à nos yeux ?  
Angel : Je suis prêt à rester un paria et à combattre les forces du mal seulement pour le bien de l'humanité et renoncer à mon accession à la rédemption.  
Buffy : Angel ?  
Puissances supérieures : Ceci est très intéressant ! Tu serais prêt à être au service du bien sans jamais en retirer d'avantages ?  
Angel : Si c'est le prix à payer pour que tout le monde soit en paix et ben oui je le ferais.

Buffy fut projeté de l'antre des puissances supérieures.

Leo : tu es déjà revenu. Ça fait à peine quelques secondes que tu es rentrée.  
Buffy : Le temps ne doit pas s'écouler de la même manière. Angel est resté à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu me ramènes au manoir.  
Leo : Ok.

**Manoir des Halliwells ****  
****Quelques secondes plus tard**

Buffy rejoignit Phoebe qui était dans le salon toute seule.  
Buffy : Où sont les autres ?  
Phoebe : Au grenier, Comment se fait-il que rien ne se soit passé ?  
Buffy : Angel est encore là-haut. J'ai été projetée de l'antre car je crois qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas trop.  
Buffy fit tombé une chose de sa poche et au moment où elle voulut la ramasser, les mains de Phoebe et les siennes vinrent se toucher et elle put voir la prémonition de Phoebe.  
Phoebe : C'est ce qui s'est passé avec les puissances ?

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le temps fit remonter et Buffy se retrouva sur le fauteuil de l'émission « l'un pour l'autre ».

L'animateur : Buffy ! Question simple : Où vous êtes vous rencontrez la première fois ?  
Buffy : …  
L'animateur : Buffy, ça ne va pas.

**Los Angeles****  
****QG d'Angel**

Les puissances supérieures ont remonté le temps et je suis le seul à me souvenir de tout ça. De plus, quelque chose a changé en moi pensa Angel

Plateau télévisé

Buffy : J'ai rencontré l'homme que j'aime à Sunnydale. Je me souviens de tout et c'est grâce à Phoebe.  
Animateur : de quoi vous parlez ?  
Buffy : Je me souviens de ce qui c'est passé avec le Mohra, la France, l'homme à la stature carrée, l'antres des puissances supérieures. C'est comme si c'était gravé dans ma mémoire.  
Animateur : On ne vous suit vraiment plus là.  
Buffy : Je m'en fou, je m'en vais/ Désolé pour tout Tom.

Buffy se leva du siège et quitta le plateau.

**Los Angeles****  
****QG d'Angel**

Angel : Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle se souvienne de tout ce n'est pas possible.  
Cordélia : Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là ?

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

X : Bonjour, c'est Phoebe.  
Angel ! Salut ; ça va ?  
Phoebe : Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'appelle mais c'est simple Buffy et moi, on se souvient de ce qui s'est passé à cause de mes prémonitions. Je lui ai transmis mes prémonitions et quand les puissances supérieures ont remonté le temps mes prémonitions sont restées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on se souvient de mes prémonitions donc on se souvient en grande partie de l'histoire.  
Angel : donc Buffy a le souvenir de qui c'est passé mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant pour le Mohra ?  
Phoebe : J'ai eu une prémonition sur cette période et je l'ai fait voir à Buffy. Ce qui explique que Buffy s'en souvienne.  
Angel : Je dois te laisser, il faut que je contacte Buffy.  
Phoebe : Je comprends ! Soyez heureux  
Puis Phoebe raccrocha.  
Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça pensa Angel.

Le téléphone d'Angel sonna.

X : Angel, c'est Buffy ! Tu as regardé la télé ?  
Angel : Oui et je t'ai vu.  
Buffy : Je me souviens de tout.  
Angel : Je sais Phoebe m'a appelé pour me dire que c'est à cause des prémonitions qu'elle t'a transmise. Buffy, quelque chose à changer en moi…

La suite de cette phrase va changer leur vie et tout deux le savent très bien.

FIN

**Prologue**

**Cimetière de Los Angeles**

Willow, Alex, Faith, Giles, Dawn, Andrew et quelques potentielles étaient réunis dans ce cimetière pour pleurer la mort d'une personne qui restera à jamais graver dans leur mémoire mais ainsi pour beaucoup d'autres personnes même si nombre d'entre elles ne sont pas au courant de son existence ou plutôt maintenant de sa mort. En effet, elle a tant de fois sauvée le monde. Un homme se tenait en face du trou qui avait été creusé pour pouvoir y accueillir le cercueil. Dawn vient mettre sa main dans celle de cet homme habillé d'un long manteau noir.  
« Tu crois qu'un jour, elle se réveillera ? »

Angel sentit une main le secouer et il se réveilla.  
Buffy : Tu m'entends mon chéri ?  
Angel : Désolé, je faisais un cauchemar.  
Buffy : Tu fais encore ce même cauchemar ?  
Angel : Depuis que je suis redevenu humain, je suis obnubilé par le fait qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose et que je ne puisse rien faire.  
Buffy : Je sais bien mais avec toutes ces tueuses, je suis beaucoup moins en danger qu'auparavant.  
Angel : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.   
Buffy : Je n'en reviens toujours pas que les puissances supérieures aient décidé de te rendre ton humanité.  
Angel : Moi non plus mais c'est peut être du aux sacrifices que j'ai fait ou que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais je ne saurais probablement jamais. Elles n'ont pas voulu me donner de raison. C'est peut être mieux ainsi…

Buffy : Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu crois qu'un jour elle se réveillera ?  
Angel (souriant) : Si elle est comme moi, je ne pense pas mais…  
Angel fut interrompu par le cri de la chienne sur Buffy.  
Angel : Bon on peut estimé que son réveil n'est pas trop tardif et elle aboie pour signaler qu'elle a faim. Pas de doute, elle tient de toi.

Buffy donna une claque derrière la tête de Angel mais au moment de protester Angel agrippa les lèvres de Buffy et la serra contre lui pour la sentir plus près de son corps.  
Le baiser d'abord timide devient plus rapide et celui-ci reflétait le désir d'Angel pour Buffy.  
Angel passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Buffy pour lui signaler son envie de mêler sa langue à  
La sienne. Buffy lui résista un moment savourant ce moment mais finalement céda et leurs langues vinrent s'entrechoquer dans une danse lente et suave.

Angel : Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller ailleurs.  
Angel désigna la chienne voyant que Buffy ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion.  
Buffy : Bande lui les yeux si tu as peur qu'elle fasse des cauchemars comme toi.  
Angel : Ben J'aimerais bien que mes cauchemars soient tous comme cela ! Pas toi ?

Angel souleva Buffy et l'emmena jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche…

**FIN**


End file.
